


【瞳耀】曙光與玫瑰

by Idrilsparks



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrilsparks/pseuds/Idrilsparks
Summary: They're gonna fight 'em off.





	【瞳耀】曙光與玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權聲明：他們屬於彼此，環太宇宙屬於陀螺，不好的部分歸我。

【瞳耀】曙光與玫瑰

 

 

 

香港今日暴雨。

遠近都被罩在雨水織就的牢籠裡。小島高樓林立，限電卻讓森林黯成深色，連著云和海的雨水沾染了，就把這顏色在天地之間洇開。趙富站在中環總中心的門口。建築被澆濕，玻璃幕墻透著森森寒意。鋼鑄大門上的指示燈連閃兩下。他撐開傘迎上前，伸手要接門內人手中的箱子。“上校。”

白羽瞳點一點頭，他擺手示意趙富不必麻煩。雨滴落在肩上，漆黑傘布被敲響。“回去吧。”

他們開過沿海的公路，白羽瞳沉默地坐在副駕駛。灰白的大海風浪翻湧，雨水成股成股地從車窗上劃過，割碎陸地遠處的生命之墻。

 

展耀打心底討厭雨天。

他還記得好幾年前自己每天飯後聽電台天氣預報的時候。白羽瞳總笑他老派，而他八風不動地揭開蓋在收音機上的絨布，掏出記事本工整寫下第二天的氣溫風向和降雨率。如果清晨下雨了，白羽瞳就可以在床上多賴五分鐘。他每天固定一個姿勢醒來，掙開眼睛的瞬間先戴上通訊器檢查未讀消息，然後撩開展耀的頭髮親吻鬢角的青皮。通常這個時候展耀也會醒過來，睡眼惺忪地祝白飛行員今天一切順利，晚上見。

其實他們都知道那是一句空話。

白羽瞳根本不想做什麼飛行員。

 

2013年，瑪雅預言世界末日的次年。天門四啟，群星墜落。紅如血的月亮冷眼旁觀神諭。驚懼攢緊了每個人的心臟。信徒禱告，民眾懺悔，可他們等來的不是隕星，也不是大蛇——比啟示錄更不可捉摸的恐怖從地底前來，咆哮聲令山河顫抖。

世界的崩塌從第一隻怪獸撕毀金門大橋開始。

舊金山成為二十一世紀的第一座巴比倫。很快，又有一隻怪獸襲擊了馬尼拉。接二連三的登陸讓最閉目塞聽的膽小鬼也不得不正視現實。人類後知後覺幡然醒悟——如果再不拿起武器，數個世紀的文明就要在核彈中和這些醜陋的怪獸同歸於盡。

被載入史冊的賊鷗計劃在航母與坦克的炮火轟鳴中橫空出世。

 

怪獸的突襲打破了地球上的平靜，也擾亂了幾乎所有人的人生軌跡。舊金山被夷為平地時展耀正在美國讀博。他無視展啟天勒令自己即刻回家的電話，轉而投身哈佛最新成立的太平洋生物行為學研究中心。三個月以後，白羽瞳在視訊通話裡告訴他：中國政府決定配合提出賊鷗計劃的其他國家，籌資備建東亞的裂穹基地。目前已經敲定選址在香港，計劃只差落地。白羽瞳問展耀，你有什麼打算？年輕的新晉怪獸行為學專家打開電腦寫郵件：“記得來接機。”

之前的幾次登錄尚未衝擊到香港。赤臘角機場一切如常。他們在明亮柔和的燈光裡擁抱，趁著無人注意偷跑一個落在唇角的親吻。

青嶼幹線總是塞車的。白羽瞳看著展耀長途跋涉後略顯疲態的側臉，輕聲說：“我要入伍了。”展耀點點頭。“我知道。”

兵役法在香港並不適用。許是因為基地落址這個公開的秘密，香港也貼出了募兵宣傳。年輕人路過時總會瞟一眼，卻因為海報上的紅色鋼戳興趣缺缺。白羽瞳倒是早有打算。他不是個理想主義者，那些誇大的空話他不愛說更說不來。但一場惡戰在所難免，他只是知道自己必須做點什麼。

展耀小口喝著小白帶給他的茶。他扣好保溫杯的蓋子，順著白羽瞳的目光望向窗外高架橋下碧藍的海灣。

出人意料的是，白羽瞳遞交的申請被駁回了。

募兵處居然還專門派了一位職員過來。他看起來長白羽瞳幾歲，皮膚黝黑，粵語稍微帶一點大陸口音。他併攏膝蓋，變換交握著的手的姿勢，向白羽瞳解釋道，因為心理測評的參數指標偏差太大，為了其他訓練員著想，不能接受白羽瞳遞交的駕駛員申請。

白羽瞳皺起眉。

他多少有些預感，畢竟潔癖被劃歸在OCD的範圍之內。但幾年來他一直在警隊一線工作，定期常例心理評估的結果也都很正常。“駕駛員的申請手冊上，對心理狀態有提到過詳細的具體指標要求嗎？”他有些懷疑，但更多的是不解。專員侷促地笑了一下。“白先生，”他說，“機甲駕駛員和普通的征兵不一樣，我們的這個標準非常嚴謹，要結合很多科研成果的。”似乎是這話太生硬了，他又補充道：“如果您願意的話，我們可以將您的申請調配到其他部門。”起身握手時，白羽瞳聽見對方打圓場：“都是為國效力，不需要拘泥于形式。”

他無言地送這位不速之客出門。

 

雨太大了，車庫門向兩側打開時水立刻擠進室內。白羽瞳取出行李箱，耳邊通訊器上的小燈閃個不停。他按滅開關，掏出手機簡短回復消息。至於面見……讓那些老傢伙等一會吧。他走過連照明都帶著金屬氣味的迴廊，掏卡刷開岔道第一間宿舍的門。

展耀坐在桌前讀書。他聽見門卡的聲響，就回頭起身，走到通氣扇旁的櫃子前給白羽瞳倒了一杯水。白羽瞳輕輕貼一貼展耀的側臉，放下行李箱先進浴室。他沖涼速度一向很快，五分鐘就裹著浴巾出來，作勢要掀展耀的書。“看什麼呢？”他問。展耀闔上深色的封面——看著像本手稿，期刊之類的——把書塞到一旁。白羽瞳換個話題：“最近天氣好像不怎麼好。”“是，一直下雨。”展耀問：“俄羅斯下雨嗎？”白羽瞳聞言皺起臉，“還下雨，沒把我凍成冰已經不錯了。天氣這種事何必問我。”展耀的視線轉向通氣扇，反詰：“你還當我是氣象衛星啊？”他又看向白羽瞳，拈去對方髮梢搖搖欲墜的水珠，捻著濕潤的指尖嘆道：“最近雨下了太多天了……”

“你現在不盼著下雨了？”

“一時一時。白sir不知道人是會變的嗎？”

熟悉的稱謂出口，兩人皆是周身一震。白羽瞳想說什麼，話堵在半頭，只好探過去吻展耀的唇。性事步調溫柔，卻不長久。他們勾著手臂陷入短暫的淺眠，又被突然震響的通訊器驚醒。展耀吐出半句髒話，推開白羽瞳繞在自己腰間的左手跳下床撿衣服。

穹頂戰事鐘的紅色數字大而刺眼，工作人員按既定的路線在地面和連橋上跑動。他們搭接駁車趕到機甲平台下，白羽瞳握兩握展耀的手，走進電梯。車向左轉，駛入作戰中心。

展耀拉開門。廳內氣氛緊繃。蔣翎飛速敲擊著鍵盤，匯報的聲音劃破中心上空急促的喃語。“展組長，三級怪獸，代號刀鋒。三分鐘前監測到裂縫第一波能量波動。熱成像畫面已經傳送給您和機甲終端。”

“預計作戰時間？”

“一百五十分鐘。”

展耀戴上耳機：“呼叫Vagrant Blaze。”白羽瞳的聲音透過擴音器迴蕩在室內。“Vagrant Blaze已就位。”展耀坐進模擬艙，戴上專為異位通感設計的頭盔，隨即向趙富示意。面前模擬屏亮起，機械質的女聲開始倒計時——熟悉的白光閃過，記憶和思維在眼前翻騰著鋪展。一道旋渦加速扭曲，他和白羽瞳的大腦被連接在一起。

發動機啟動，通感儀校準。脚手架撤下，機甲艙打开。蛰伏的巨兽起立舒展四肢。作戰中心位於中庭制高點。四下寂靜無聲，背靠青衣島的整個基地都可以聽見機甲艙金屬門挪動的厚重嗡鳴，和隨之而來的運輸機引擎的轟響。

白羽瞳駕駛的Mark 5機甲如同一擎白色的火焰，在降臨的夜幕中熊熊燃燒。他们面对暴雨，向怒海迈去。

大概是因為即將登陸的怪獸，今晚雨勢格外惱人。眼下人人自危，城市慌不擇路地肆意排污，拉低了近海水域的能見度。雨水和浪頭沖刷鋼肌鐵骨，在油斑上蜿蜒著流下。太陽尚未沉入地平線，海面卻已漆黑一片。這隻三級怪獸等不及明天的日出，比預報提早十數小時擠進蟲洞，要趕來打世人的額頭。香港裂穹不是沒有過應對突然襲擊的先例。但上一場惡戰的遺骸還沒清掃乾淨，被革龜的電磁脈衝震落的戰鬥機尚浸於冰冷的冬海。刀鋒的登陸太過猝不及防，基地不得不緊急指派還沒倒完時差的白上校迎戰。

由白羽瞳和展耀共同駕駛的Vagrant Blaze是全球八個裂穹基地協作研發出的最新Mark 5機甲。這位服役不超過兩年的特優生專為閃電戰設計，配備原子動能組，膛載第六代反怪獸導彈和全數碼化系統——更迅速，更致命，也更智能。為了配合他們二人的特殊作戰模式，香港的明星機甲更加裝了和作戰中心實時聯動的全息投屏。展耀掃視著機甲的雷達和攔截機的回傳畫面，單邊耳機內戰報更新的揚聲高語飛速為信息流添磚加瓦。為了確保實時連通的駕駛員不受干擾，模擬艙進行了隔音處理。所有更新都以音頻形式匯報給展博士，由身兼戰術預報員的他完成進一步的整合精簡。納米玻璃外的作戰中心如同一場慢速放映的默片，參數播報在艙內倍速循環滾動更新。白羽瞳直視地平線，駕駛艙全息屏投出的預報圖文一片橙色，映亮了他頭盔上的防護罩。他感覺到展耀眉心的肌肉繃成一團。

——怎麼了？

——不對。

——什麼不對？

——它來得太早，也太快了……

展耀沉吟著回憶行為學小組今早提交的攻擊模式研究預測。即便是以登陸頻率加速為背景，刀鋒的出現依舊不符合預期。就算把所有參數都計算在內，在革龜一戰的五天之內發生同端口降級登陸也——

他的心跳一滯。

“蔣翎！馬上對海溝西南向β - 9端口進行二次熱成像掃描。通知馬韓組和白磬堂組，次代機甲隨時待命。”白羽瞳已經施令。展耀補充道：“刀鋒很可能是障眼法。這次登陸很有可能變成雙重襲擊。通知白馳重新建模，測算二次登陸地點。”他沉聲說：“我以行為學組長的身份，要求香港裂穹基地行使一級戒嚴。”

作戰中心鴉雀無聲。整個基地隨即以更加沸烈的方式，在展耀身後忙碌起來。

Vagrant Blaze終於到達指定的預計作戰地點。他們站在淺海的邊緣，背對文明，直面廣闊的大洋和危險。航母和攔截機的燈柱是漆黑雨幕中僅有的光源。所有人緊盯同一個方向，屏息等待。

眼前的海面如同被不可抗的吸力拉扯著，卷出一道漂搖不定的旋渦。代號刀鋒的怪獸就像它的名字一樣，割破海床來到大陸。它甩動帶有尖利邊緣的頭和前肢，彈跳著向機甲撲去。靈敏的巨人向前伏身，讓怪獸撲了個空。殲擊機編隊集中炮火，向刀鋒掃射。可是它太快了，彈藥的落點總差了半步。刀鋒忽然立起上身掄動雙腳，左右搖晃尖錐般的醜陋腦袋發出嘶吼。作戰中心齊齊倒抽一口涼氣，難以置信地瞪著這隻怪獸在水面疾馳。它在雨幕中飛速避閃空中的襲擊，機群被怪獸拉長的運動軌跡扯得團團轉。展耀握著拳盯緊雷達，喝止被刀鋒繞得急躁起來的白羽瞳。“別跟著它！”展耀用餘光看著作戰中心主屏上行為學小組正在運行的二次建模程序，仍是未知的閃動數字令他后脊發涼。“不能讓它再拖了。小白，下去。”

Vagrant Blaze一頭扎進昏暗的夜海。怪獸見對手不進反退，耀武揚威地甩起尾巴，往大陸架邊緣划去。趙富收到展耀的示意，敦促另兩台機甲的備戰機動組。展耀抄起對講機，要求殲擊機編隊低空飛行。戰鬥機咬緊夜雨中翻卷的浪刃，朝水流割破的方向接連開火，炮彈炸起叢叢水花。刀鋒頓住了，它似乎權衡利弊，決定還是先解決煩擾的烏蠅。整支編隊壓近海面兜圈，怪獸浮上水，揮舞著前肢驅趕頭頂的鐵鳥。

白羽瞳蟄伏在水面下。他透過夜視屏和紅外成像仰頭緊盯頭頂的海波流動。刀鋒直立水面時尾巴埋在水下保持平衡。機動性能極佳的機甲悄無聲息地潛到廝打的怪獸身下。他抬起右臂，加溫的高熱刃臂燒騰周圍的海水。Vagrant Blaze手起刀落，割斷了刀鋒的尾巴。熒藍的血在水中噴濺，刀鋒猝不及防落進海裡。它被激怒了，血盆大口上漬黃的尖牙在夜視屏中百倍駭人。但白羽瞳在等的就是這一刻。機械質的女聲宣佈：“啟動反怪獸導彈系統。”他按下按鈕，早已蓄勢待發的彈頭正中刀鋒的頭顱。

海面浮起熒藍的湧流。沒了外星生物的咆哮，雨聲顯得格外寂靜。作戰中心裡，白馳突然大喊一聲。他向後仰身，指著自己的運算結果。展耀抬起頭，他只來得及看清屏幕上顯示的坐標。還沒等驚懼攥緊他的心臟，他就忽然感到靈魂撕裂般的疼痛。海中頂起一雙牛角，熱成像上幾乎是Vagrant Blaze兩倍大的四級怪獸伸出鐵鉗般的前肢，把機甲拽進深海。

展耀倒在艙門邊。通感被扯斷的衝擊讓他佝僂著背顫抖。那一瞬間白羽瞳的緊張和詫異還留在展耀的腦海裡。基地和Vagrant Blaze之間的所有信號都消失了。全息屏忽閃一下熄滅。他們甚至來不及喊出彼此的名字。

暴雨砸在漆黑的海面上，水和水相撞，敲擊出震響。

 

投影儀的燈打亮乳白色的光柱。

昂貴桌布的絨屑和粉塵在燈前飄搖。幕燈太晃眼了，他看不清講台下面坐著的人都是什麼表情。但他們肩章上的金屬都被擦得锃亮，即便在昏暗的台下也依舊閃光。他接著說到一半的理論，繼續解釋自己的研究。“Mark 4及前代對雙駕駛員的硬性要求在於裝備機身的可控度低。在靈活性和體積之間取捨的結果就是一個駕駛員只能操縱機甲的半身。按照研發小組給出的數據，Mark 5系列已經克服了駕駛員和機甲連接的瓶頸。也就是說，東亞裂穹距離領先全球實現單人機甲投產這一目標又進了一步。”他伸手向坐著的公孫哲和趙禎示意，台下響起短促的掌聲。他話鋒一轉。“但是，結合戰況分析及多方因素，科研部依舊堅持機甲駕駛員應在作戰時使用通感技術以作補益。在駕駛員人數緊張的情況下，我們的最新研究成果就是——”他掃視台下的時候，心底其實是忐忑的。但比起這一絲不定，有更重要的念頭讓他挺胸吸氣。

——“異位通感。”

“駕駛員將會佩戴裝有便攜通感儀的頭盔。Mark 5機甲在通信技術上的進展可以保證信號的穩定回傳，頭盔將信號回傳到作戰中心，兩地聯通實現通感。異位通感是整個科研組過去一年來集中力量最具突破性的研究成果。它的亮點在於一方面可以通過通感確保駕駛員的作戰能動性，同時也可以最大限度地保存東亞裂穹基地的駕駛員力量。”

人類和怪獸的拉鋸戰已經打了五年多。高強度的作戰使全球各地的駕駛員一個接一個倒下。對戰策略逐漸轉向保守。人們在陰沉天幕中撐起生命之墻，以蛋殼為被，試圖抵禦隕石的重擊。與此同時，裂穹基地對駕駛員的態度卻日趨激進。東亞基地收到了來自北京的命令，要求他們“不惜一切代價，最大程度地發掘駕駛員的潛能”。而和其他穹庭合作研發Mark 5時，大洋彼岸對這批機甲異常積極的反響與支持也隱隱佐證著同一件事。

不知道是不是因為巧合，白羽瞳當年的申請檔案又被從故紙堆裡翻找出來。他剛隨著殲擊機編隊回到基地，就接到去通感測驗室報道的命令。他們似乎不需要理由。就像當年強硬地拒絕白羽瞳的申請把他安排進空軍編隊一樣，這一次是強硬地要求他離隊接受駕駛員任命。

他聽見有人清了清嗓子。“展組長，你們的理論聽起來非常吸引人。但我們對純理論的施行準則可能和你所熟悉的方式並不一樣。你能保證這個異位通感，確實能夠投入實操嗎？”即便燈光昏暗，他也能看見公孫哲皺緊的眉頭和趙禎撇下的嘴角。他抬起頭直視台下。“長官，通感研究的是大腦，心理學是我的本行。無論以哪種施行準則作為衡量標準，我都可以保證自己以及整個科研組的能力，更相信我們香港裂穹的科研人員還有駕駛員的能力與忠誠。”

 

白羽瞳在呼痛間撐起身體，捂著撞出劃痕的護甲站起來。通感斷線，他的後腦還在抽搐。通感斷裂瞬間腦海中屬於展耀的慌張觸發了他的應激反應，他知道自己在追兔子。Vagrant Blaze在他迷失的瞬間被新登陸的四級怪獸拽進深海，向下拖行數百米。無線頻道和頭盔當然都是一片寂靜。他操作著機甲的紅外鏡，這下只能靠自己了。伴隨響聲亮起的回傳畫面讓他忍不住唾出一句粗口。

這個傢伙，幾乎是Vagrant Blaze的兩倍高……

比起剛剛擊斃的刀鋒，這一隻的速度不算快。但它移動的勢頭太強勁，仿佛是已經決定了什麼似的。白羽瞳掃視著彈出的武器計數報告。他不確定機甲搭載的彈藥對這個怪物來說是否過於輕量。一輪吐息間，白羽瞳猛然意識到，如果這隻怪獸不是打算把他困死在太平洋底，就是打算把他塞進那條殺千刀的裂縫。他用力搖頭甩走還殘存著的恍惚，舉起高溫刃臂挑向怪獸緊抓著他的前肢。Vagrant Blaze一向的必殺攻擊無濟於事。長了一對牛角的怪獸身上覆著比金屬更堅硬的鱗甲，刀刃砍擊的瞬間在漆黑的深海中迸裂出火星。怪獸吃痛般放開前肢把機甲扔出去。它不再向下潛了，張口發出足以令深海怯畏的長嘯，低下頭露出牛角朝Vagrant Blaze刺來。白羽瞳照準怪獸的頭胸腹連發三枚導彈。怪獸被衝擊力推往反向，氣泡散去之後，紅外屏上的怪物幾乎毫髮無傷。他猜得不錯，他的機甲裝載的彈頭對這隻怪獸來說殺傷力根本不夠，除了暫且擋開對方暴起的攻擊之外沒有實際意義。牛頭怪獸裂開扭曲的頭，稱不上有表情的頭部樣貌分外猙獰。即便在水中，它的吼叫也震耳欲聾。白羽瞳緊閉眼睛挨過那一聲長嘯，幾乎錯過氧氣存量低的系統警鳴。

冷汗從他髪間滑下，融在頭盔和脖頸之間的邊緣。

怪獸又一次向機甲游來。Vagrant Blaze在水中向後翻，扎到它的背後拷緊怪獸的下肢。怪物踢蹬著，同樣帶著鱗甲的下肢踹裂了機甲的左刃。白羽瞳左臂一陣鑽心的神經痛襲來，但他沒有鬆手。牛頭怪游動著甩掙，在水裡打著滾翻騰。他用死勁抬起雙臂扣緊，系在怪獸身上，機甲的腿也扭開使力夾住怪獸的腰。鱗甲割破了一級裝甲層，機體進水和氧氣存量過低的警報聲不絕於耳，駕駛艙裡紅光連閃。白羽瞳咬著牙，機甲的五指摳在狂躁的公牛背上向上爬。他一手搭住牛頭人身怪獸的肩膀，那傢伙登時發瘋般捨命掙扎，要把背上的機甲甩脫。白羽瞳順著怪獸擺頸的力道把右臂卡在頭和軀幹之間唯一沒有鱗甲反光的部位。他在劇烈的搖晃間抬起左臂攥緊怪獸的角，嘶吼著雙臂同時反向用力拉扯，胸口感到撕裂般的痛。

怪獸掙扎出的氣泡擋滿了駕駛艙的視窗。白羽瞳聽見水中微不可聞的“喀吧”一聲。這隻比他的機甲大了一圈的怪獸突然僵直著，在翻攪出的氣泡中不動了。

他脫力般坐在駕駛艙的地上。

 

展耀聽見有人鼓掌。

他抬起頭，全息屏的橙色忽然擠滿他的眼睛。他站在模擬艙裡，頭重腳輕。白羽瞳的聲音隔著一整片海響徹作戰中心。“報告基地，未定名四級怪獸已殲滅。”駕駛員仿佛已經透支了全身所有的力氣，吐露每個字時都撕扯著聲帶。“Vagrant Blaze任務已完成，請求返航。”作戰中心裡響起雷鳴般的掌聲。展耀聽見小白在他的腦海中小聲喊著貓兒。

——吸氣，阿耀。呼氣。

展耀嚅囁著，回復道：“批准……返航。”

 

如果不是機動組的人幫忙，白羽瞳就要從駕駛艙裡摔出來了。他跌跌撞撞地衝出電梯，連手套都還掛在腕邊，扔下頭盔就把候在一邊的展耀拖進一個沒有喘息和隔斷的吻。周圍人都靜靜地站著。世界將傾，他們能夠給予每位以己之力支撐著天幕的英雄的僅僅是一點緘默和尊重。展耀按住白羽瞳的肩膀，掐斷了這個吻。他拉著剛剛從機甲上下來卻四肢冰涼的白羽瞳坐上又爬下接駁車，穿過穹頂下的中庭和基地的連廊，刷開房門把駕駛員按到床上。“剛剛在水底，你害怕了。你在害怕什麼，小白，你自己說。”白羽瞳向後仰起脖子，關節碰撞的細碎聲音沿著骨骼傳到兒中，和擰斷異世界生物肢體時隔著水和金屬聽到的聲響如出一轍。“我不能讓他們把你也……我可以，但——”白羽瞳的鼻樑被重重一擊。他愣怔著甩開散在額頭上汗濕的劉海，想把來自深海和雨水的冷意一同甩脫。“他們當然不可以。它們不可能。不管是我還是你，白羽瞳，我說所有的人。”展耀湊近過來，補償般和白上校接吻。他們在舌梢嚐到血腥和顫抖，手指纏扣在一起，仿佛還因為靈魂相通而震顫。白羽瞳深深望著展耀。他文靜的，以一當千的戰士眼光閃爍，卻依舊倨傲地揚起下巴發號施令。

“現在，過來操我。”

白羽瞳嚐到展耀唇間的震顫。他知道，他和展耀異體同心，那個瞬間展耀和自己都在害怕——害怕真的失去他。被橫刀斬斷的傷口嚴絲合縫地重新粘連，但血肉模糊的瘡面直接原樣貼合，痛感尤甚。展耀急切而毫無保留地向白羽瞳敞通——他的嘴唇，他的身體，他的靈魂。他需要把白羽瞳包裹著環籠在自己懷裡，用一切實在的存留填平被撕破的裂痕。他一手握著白羽瞳的陰莖就要往下吞，被白羽瞳掐著大腿擋住動作。白羽瞳慌亂地把手指探進展耀的身體。一根，兩根——他不會計數了。他只是緊張而急迫地伸手，試圖在展耀暴躁地按倒自己之前把他打開。沒有人說話。肉體挪動摩擦時兩個人吐出熱而潮濕的急嘆，和四肢一起迎面捆縛對方的身體。白羽瞳失控地衝撞，撞回展耀適才急停的心跳。展耀使出渾身解數令白羽瞳卡滯在自己最柔軟的靶心，大腿夾實駕駛員的腰。他們緊緊相擁，上身勉力融疊在一起，抱成一個圓團。

他們顫抖著高潮。

無聲的宿舍裡最後一刻才傳來失聲邊緣的嘶啞嗚咽。展耀雙手捧著白羽瞳的臉，他的手冰冷而滾燙，掌心濕潤一片。他感覺到小白的拇指擦過眼眶，在自己的指腹上摸到和白羽瞳指尖所觸如出一轍的質感。白羽瞳四指箍著展耀的下頜，指尖卡在展耀耳下的骨廓上。他瞪大眼睛，闖奪著撕咬展耀的嘴唇。白羽瞳未掉的耳釘捅進展耀指側。展耀向前傾，他們的牙齒碰撞出酸澀的聲響，迴蕩在對方的顱骨中。展耀的虎牙擦破了白羽瞳嘴唇內側的黏膜，腥味比剛剛那個吻還要重。他頓住鼻息，欲撤回自己的舌尖，卻被白羽瞳加倍用力地纏住。白羽瞳把流出來的血刮到舌梢，遞到展耀唇邊。展耀發了狠般卷回來嚥下，主動伸過舌頭去吮舔那個細小的傷口。

他們從出生開始就共享著一切。他們共享搖椅，共享鋼筆，共享酒氣，共享床笠；共享記憶，共享所有愛與呼吸痛與啜泣困頓與消極，共享此刻的窒息。

包衣被捅破。暈眩的浪花席捲著細泡。他們倒在床上，在潮汐浸潤著的房間裡靜聽通氣扇旋轉的聲音。展耀想起戰鬥機的引擎，和與白羽瞳一起擠在鰂魚涌小公寓裡狹窄雙人床上時聽見的晨雨。

 

俗話說貓咪洗臉就要下雨。

展耀心底有個任性的聲音。他通常把它關起來，但也不得不對它陳述的事實供認不諱——他其實很喜歡下雨天。他知道小白和自己一樣，會在心底一個角落暗自祈禱清晨的那五分鐘。但他也知道白羽瞳和自己一樣，為的不單是這五分鐘。

起初展耀並沒發現有什麼不對。他和白羽瞳都隸屬香港基地，只是被劃分在不同的部門。白羽瞳被調配到空軍編隊，完成巡航海域和為機甲護航的工作。但怎麼可能發現不了呢。小白的邊緣一點一點毛躁起來，吞嚥的動作沉而用力，像囿於方寸的獸。

他還記得2016年。沒有香港人能忘記2016年的。復仇者登陸，踏碎了半個九龍。駕駛員的失誤讓熒藍的毒血灑滿一整片土地。那個時候基地還會為犧牲的駕駛員舉行悼儀，白羽瞳沉默地站在自己的位置上，指尖捏緊制服的褲縫。他以肉眼可見的速度消沉下去。除了展耀沒有人能看得出他的萎頓。可那種頹勢那麼明顯，讓展耀恨不能在忙碌的基地中庭劃破人流的路徑上前去給他一個用力的擁抱。但擁抱又何濟于事呢？

展耀在吃晚餐的時候看著白羽瞳低垂的頭頂想，他以前不這樣的。他還記得每年夏天，他們會在展家的泳池裡玩水。白羽瞳習慣了下沙灘游海泳，對這個圓形的小池子嗤之以鼻。他撐著手坐在池沿，左腳繃著，朝展耀的方向敲著水花。他的腿很結實，但並不粗，初成型的肌肉貼著骨頭，舒張之間都帶著和午後夏日一樣令人炫目的古典的美麗。展耀從池子裡站起來回擊。他懶得戴泳帽，髪尾沾濕了，水從后脖頸上流下來，舔得人心裡癢酥酥的。

水珠垂墜著。他緩緩下沉，在泳池底部睜開眼睛。校服的領帶浮起來，陽光被水扭成閃爍的綢帶。這襲織錦重若千斤。他在模糊間看到池邊的白羽瞳。小白嘴唇翕張，跳進水裡朝他潛下來。

展耀做了一個夢。

他在迷濛中醒來，腦海裡還帶著肢體在水中撲動的悶響。他試圖回憶那一片明亮的淺藍，畫面卻如退潮般從指縫滴落。白羽瞳在他身側睜開眼，瞳仁旁有細小的血絲。他們凝視著對方的臉，就好像一同被凝固般沒有動作。展耀感覺到白羽瞳食指不自覺的微搐，指尖剛好撓著他的腰窩。他哼了一聲，癢得笑開了唇角。

 

他們倚著門抽菸。

細密的雨滴如霧，微不可查地沾濕整個世界。裂穹基地頂端天台的精鋼門被刷上一層發亮的清光。有水砸在展耀的髮頂，貓咪懊惱地甩了甩頭。他突然定住，視線衝前望過去。白羽瞳隨著他的目光投向海面，除了暗灰色的浪和陰雲以外一無所獲。

展耀攬過白羽瞳的肩膀，把他往下按，下巴努著朝一個方向指。這下白羽瞳也看見了。也不知道是哪裡的風還是水鳥——“現在還有海鷗嗎？”“噓——！”——把種子送過來，在磚石陡壁上擠出一顆蒲公英。那野草的腦袋被風捲得搖擺著，卻蠻不講理地大肆伸展淺黃的細小花瓣。展耀突然鬆開壓著白羽瞳的手，跨到天台邊緣坐了下來。

白羽瞳緊隨其後，手搭到展耀背上。他看展耀的腳尖將將挨著那朵花，腿朝前踢擺著，像極了小時候在白家家宅後院裡盪鞦韆喊白羽瞳用力推的樣子。白羽瞳拿下叼著的濾嘴，張了張口。他盯著扭動的橙紅色火星，突然轉頭深深望進展耀眼裡。

“還記不記得中環那個音樂節？”他問。“原來讀書的時候你總是忙mid-term。雖然人很多，我們可以站到最後面——”

“等一切結束之後，陪我一起去一次吧。”

展耀用拇指輕撫白羽瞳的額頭，然後湊過臉去，嚐到白羽瞳唇間和自己一樣苦的菸草味道。他們誰也沒有閉眼。臉挨得很近，近到足以看穿對方的眼神，望透虹膜裡蜿蜒的絲縷，以及那之後緩緩流淌的靈魂。

天台上有風，揪起展耀一綹頭髮。他們側朝陰沈的大海輕輕地接吻。黎明時分，雲牆背後若有光。

展耀在唇間回答白羽瞳——

“好。”


End file.
